Belle
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: These cases are the hardest. No rhyme or reason, but a lot of skill. No one's sure that the team will be able to find this UnSub. UnSub!Reid/Hotch Sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I didn't type up like half of this chapter. What the hell was I thinking?! I'm not as good at multi-tasking as I thought. Here's the completed version of this chapter. I am going to be writing in this story for awhile. Let's see what happens! I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan strolled into the conference room, "What do you got for us today?"<p>

"Well, my Knights in Kevlar," Garcia responded turning to the big screen, "I have a confusing case in our own backyard. This is actually, visually speaking at least, one of the least icky cases we've ever had.

Meet Audrey Garcia, no relation to yours truly. Sixty-eight year old widow. She was walking in an empty parking lot, with no cameras I might add, when she was stabbed. Once in the arm with such precision that she continued to walk like nothing was wrong before she died.

Gregory Chase, fifteen years old. Stabbed on an amazingly busy street. He was talking to his Grandfather at the time. None of the cameras saw anything and there were not witnesses. Neither of them noticed he was bleeding.

James Fuller, twenty-six years old. Stabbed in the alley behind his work. Anyone want to guess what I'm about to say? No? How about... There were no cameras and no witnesses to see anything.

As you can see all three are different races, sexs, even economic standings. I've been digging through them and I can find nothing. Literally zero connections between them. Anywhere.

Oh, and here's the best part. They were all killed at the exact same time one month apart. Different parts of town though so I don't know if that's actually going to be able to help us find this guy."

The team silently looked through the files taking in what the tech had said. There was almost no way to narrow down the suspect pool and that was never a good thing for someone that worked this quickly.

A killer that worked this quickly and this efficacy was not one that they wanted on the streets for long. They were also that type that were more likely to get away without being caught or go on for years before making a mistake.

"Maybe it's something medical?" Prentiss offered staring at her tablet, "The stab wounds were effective to say the least. A person with medical training would know how to do this."

"There's not much to go on," Rossi shrugged.

"Let's fine more then," Hotch spoke up, "Prentiss, you and Rossi got o the newest crime scene. Morgan and I will talk to the M.E. J.J. you set up interviews with the victims families. And Garcia, find us a connection."

With their assignments handed out the team left the conference room. All of the agents were thinking about the murders and wondering if they would even be able to find the killer at all.

Except for Hotch. He knew that finding the killer was next to impossible right now. Focusing on figuring out the victims was their best shot at ending this. He just hoped no one else died before then.

Hotch had worked too many cases like this over the year. In all honesty the man was starting to get tired. As much as he loved his work and knew he'd go stir-crazy without it things had changed.

Ever since his wife was killed he started to wonder if he made the right choice. His son was the most important person in his life and he spent most of his time away from him.

No matter how much he thought off leaving though he couldn't. His team needed him and he needed his team. With the team the man was sure that he would have gone insane by now.

"What are you thinking, Hotch?" Morgan questioned as they walked into the M.E.'s office.

"If there are no mistakes on the bodies we might not solve this one," Hotch answered.

"They all make mistakes."

"After how many more bodies?"

Before Morgan could reply Hotch walked into Autopsy. The bodies were already on the tables. Like Garcia had said non one the victims looked alike and that was not good for the profile.

Audrey Garcia was an African-American woman who barely hit 5 feet tall. She was a little on the plumb side and had a face full of wrinkles. Looking at her Hotch knew she was a proud Grandmother.

Gregory Chase was a Caucasian male about 5'10". Tall for somebody his age and athletic. The muscles and callouses on him pointed towards being on multiple sports teams.

James Fuller was Asian, probably from Korea. He was the tallest, almost 6'4", but other than that there were no distinguishing marks on him. He looked like the average person on the street.

"The UnSub doesn't have a type," Morgan sighed, "Is there anything about the wounds that are off?"

"The only thing I can tell you is the killer has medical training," the doctor said lifting James Fuller's right arm, "The blade he used was so sharp that it wouldn't feel like more than a prick. It cut the artery though. In less than a minute the victims bleed out and no one notices."

"Only the medical field would know this?" Hotch questioned crossing his arms.

"It's the only profession I can think of that would teach this. I'm sorry. That's all I can give you."

Thanking the M.E. the agents quietly went back to the conference room. The case was already running dry and they had just begun. If Prentiss and Rossi didn't find anything it was doubtful they would.

"Audrey Garcia's family is on vacation in Austria," J.J. announced walking into the room, "Gregory Chase's father is coming now, and James Fuller had no living relatives or a girlfriend."

"How is he picking victims?" Morgan stared at the board, "They're completely random."

"According to Garcia there's nothing showing they even went to the same gas stations. She's still looking , but it doesn't look good."

Prentiss and Rossi took that moment to walk in. It was clear on their faces that they weren't able to find anything at the crime scene. No one wanted to admit it, but the case was already cold.

Eyes turned to Hotch hoping he would have some idea of what to do, but he simply shook his head. This was a file that would be on his desk for longer than he cared to think.

The team slowly took their seats looking at the case file. The silence was almost deafening. By now they would have some ideas. It was a sickening thought that insured a hard time sleeping tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Why does it seem that I suddenly suck at posting things? I own nothing. Review?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hotch," Garcia attempted to smile walking into her bosses office.<p>

"Another victim?" he questioned looking at the file in her hands.

This was the sixth victim in as many months. Every first of the month the computer tech would hand Hotch a new case. He'd spend his free time looking at the file, but there was no change.

The victims never had a connection. No one ever saw what happened. There was never any evidence. The idea that they would never catch this killer haunted Hotch. He knew when the next killing would be but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Who was it?" Hotch questioned offering his hand for the file.

"Adrian Holt," Garcia answered sitting across from him, "He's twenty-nine and the owner of a local cafe. He's Hispanic, about six foot, and, according to the police, was out for a run."

"Nothing distigusishing about him or the scene?"

"Actually, there was something that this crime scene had that none of the rest did."

Opening the folder Hotch flipped through the papers coming to stop at a picture. The victims would was different then the others. It wasn't deep enough to kill him he had enough time to write a message

'Belle'.

A single word written in his blood before he bled out. It was the only clue that the team had and unless the UnSub was female it was a nickname. Adrian Holt knew his killer. This could have been good news, but Hotch felt that this wasn't going to help them as much as they needed.

"Send Rossi and J.J. to the scene," Hotch spoke staring at the photo, "Tell them to call me as soon as they have anything."

The tech nodded her head and made her way into the bullpen. The team was either at their desks or in the small kitchen. Telling the two agents what Hotch wanted she turned and bounced back to her office hoping this was the last trip she would have to make on this case.

Rossi and J.J. made their way out of the F.B.I. building in silence. The case wasn't just affecting Hotch. The entire time was feeling the pressure to solve this case. Having the killings happen every first of every month was not the best thing for their minds.

By the time the two got to the crime scene the air was heavy. This was the first chance they truly got to catch the killer. If they could solve this case finally the weight would be off their chests.

Climbing out of the SUV they made their way to the taped off area. The victim had been killed in the park during his nightly jog. By the time the body was found the sun had risen and the body was cold.

"Belle," Rossi muttered kneeling next to the victim.

"Could the UnSub be a woman?" J.J. questioned curiously.

"It is possible, but I'm doubtful. The wounds in the other victims were clean. If it wasn't for this scene I'd think it was woman."

"And now?"

"This one is a little more violent. It is still possible that it's a woman, but I'm leaning towards a man. It's also probable that he knew the UnSub."

"Maybe we finally have a lead. Or two..."

J.J. trailed off looking at the victims wallet. With gloved fingers she pulled out a business card. Sharing a smile with the older man the blonde pulled out her phone sending the picutre to Garcia. This was looking like they might actually find some answers.

"Hotch," the boss answered the phone.

"I sent Garcia a picture of a business card found in the victims wallet," J.J. said staring at the card, "It's for a bookstore called Silver Lining."

"Morgan and I will check it out. You and Rossi go with the body."

Hanging up the phone J.J. looked back down at the body. It was possible that this was the scene that was going to crack the entire case. If they could actually figure out what all of it meant.

"Hotch says he and Morgan are going to check out this bookstore," she said putting her phone away.

"Good," Rossi stood up, "Maybe we can finally close this case."

"Hopefully. This case is horrible."

"Come on, let's go to the M.E.'s."

"Right. Maybe we can find out why the wound didn't kill him instantly."

"They always mess up, J.J."

"Let's hope we don't need him to mess up again."


	3. Chapter 3

Is this a new chapter? I think it is! Yes! Finally! I know you all were waiting for it, but it's here. Yay new chapter!

* * *

><p>"The owners name is Spencer Reid," Morgan informed his boss.<p>

"You've been here before?"

"A few times. The guy is only twenty-six, but he's a genius. He cna be a little annoying, but he's a good guy."

Hotch nodded his head as they pulled into the parking lot. The bookstore wasn't big and it was between a dry cleaners and a fortune tellers, but it was eay to tell the owner took pride in his work.

That didn't change when they got inside. Each book placed in their spot in an order that maybe only the owner could figure out. And though it was small every place seemed to be taken over by books without making the building seem claustophobic. Hotch told himself that he would have to visit again.

"Hello," a soft voice spoke from behind the counter, "How can I...Derek?"

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek grinned turning to him.

Turning to the voice himself Hotch saw a young man. It was easy to tell why Morgan had called him 'Pretty Boy'. The owner of the store looked like he should be in a boyband, but watching him fidget and the outfit he was wearing was enough for Hotch.

"How are you today?" he asked his brown eyes, "Did you finish the books you bought already? That would be a first. It usually takes you twenty-nine to thirty-four days to finish the books you buy and you usually buy four. This time you bought six. That leaves twelve to sixteen days before you come back for more. Or did you not like them? I did explain the buy back policy?"

"Relax. I'm loving the books, but I'm not here for pleasure. We need to ask you some questions."

Confused eyes darted between Morgan and Hotch nervously. It wasn't the nervousness of a guilty person though. No, this man simply wasn't the kind of person that liked to have peoples attention on him. Though it seemed that he did talk to his customers enough for them to find that he was a smart man.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Reid questioned in confusion.

"Mr. Reid..." Hotch started.

"It's doctor actually. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Agent Hotchner. You know Agent Morgan. Can I ask what your degree is in?"

"I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and BAS in Psychology and Sociology."

"Damn," Morgan said impressed, "Just how smart are you?"

"I have an I.Q. of 187, an edict memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

"You're in the right job field then," Hotch nodded, "Have you read all of the books here?"

"There's 584 categorized and ready for sale. I've read all of those. There's 43 in the back that I have to put in the system that I'll read as I put them in."

"Have you come across many medical books?"

"There's a handful," Dr. Reid nodded, "Actually medicine is not my foray though. I'm a bit more squeamish than I like to admit. It's why I never tried to get a medical degree. I'm sorry. Is there a reason you're asking me all these questions?"

"Dr. Reid, do you know an Adrian Holt?"

A light blush appeared on Dr. Reid's cheeks at the mans name. Both Hotch and Morgan could tell that the young doctor had either a crush on the victim or they had started a relationship fairly recently. This was the part of the job that pushed Hotch closer to retirement everyday.

"He owns the cafe across the street," Dr. Reid smiled slightly.

"How well do you know him?"

"Adrian noticed that I forget to eat a lot and he was, as they say, a good Southern gentleman. He bought me a chicken panini. That was on April the 20th last year. He brings tomato soup on cold days or when its rains. Is that why you're here? To speak to him? It is his day off. He does come over everyday at 12:17 pm. You're welcome to wait for him if you'd like."

Listening to Dr. Reid speak about Adrian Holt Hotch realized that their suspect pool had grown. The man was either the type that helped random strangers or he had liked the Doctor just as much as he seemed to like the cafe owner.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch sighed, "I'm sorry. Adrian Holt was found dead this morning."

Brown eyes widened before darting away. Dr. Reid's fingers tugged on his clothes as he tried to take deep breaths. Pulling away he started to mess with the books on the counter. Morgan reached over and placed his hand on the store owners causing him to stop completely.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Morgan offered softly, "We need to ask you some questions though."

"Like what?" Dr. Reid asked swallowing roughly.

"Did he have an enemies?"

"Not that he told me. He mentioned that his family disowned him when he came out as homosexual, but that's it."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Hotch offered taking out his card and handing it to the man, "Call if you think of anything else, Dr. Reid."

Nodding his head Dr. Reid took the card. The store was silent as the agents started to leave. Hotch couldn't stop himself from turning back and looking at the doctor. He looked lost as he stared at the book in front of him.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch spoke opening the door, "Have you heard Adrian mention 'Belle' before?"

"No," he shook his head, "Wait, he spoke of a waitress he had to fire a few months back. Bella Tennant. She was stealing money from the cafe."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Reid. We'll be in touch."


	4. Chapter 4

How is this going? Is it moving too slow or too fast? I'm really very not confident in this story so feedback is wanted. Please? I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Jack asked putting down his fork, "Can we got to the park?"<p>

Hotch picked up his and his sons plates quietly. Smiling slightly he easily agreed. Today was one of the few days he had off and going to the park seemed like the perfect place to start. Anything to see his son smile and truly enjoy the day.

Everything had changed since Haley died. It was still odd to look at a picture of her and know that he'd never see her again. Though the thing that hurt the most to think about was how his son was never going to see his mother again. He tried, but he wasn't sure a father could replace a mother.

"Come on, Dad," Jack bounced excitedly.

"Get you jacket," Hotch smiled as he pulled on his shoes.

Soon the small family was in the car heading to the park. While Hotch had picked an apartment close to a park the equipment was being replaced. The closest park after that was almost five miles away so they couldn't walk.

By the time they got to the park Jack was practically vibrating. He waited almost patiently for Hotch to climb out of the car. The kid had learned that while his Father was overprotective it was for the best to listen to him.

"Can I play on the jungle gym?" Jack questioned pointing to the toy.

"Of course," Hotch agreed, "Just make sure to stay where I can see you."

Jack nodded his head before running away. Watching his son for a moment Hotch made his way to a table and sat down. The father had brought a football and soccer ball, but he'd play with his son later.

Watching his son laugh happily as he climbed the rope ladder Hotch found himself looking around the park. They had never been here before so looking to make sure it was safe was the first thing the agent wanted to do.

Hotch's eyes looked towards the road only to stop when he saw a young man walking. Blinking a few times he tried to place the man when he finally figured it out. It was Dr. Spencer Reid.

It had been two months since Hotch had found himself in the mans bookstore. He had hoped that after Adrian Holt's death and the clue he'd left about his killer they'd finally catch the man. Two months later and two more murders and they were no closer.

Dark brown eyes followed the doctor as he walked. The last time Hotch saw him he looked lost and younger than he was. The few months hadn't changed that. No it added him looking skinnier and more tired though.

Sighing softly the agent stood up and made his way to the other man. It might not be his job, but the man looked horrible. Hotch had to check on him and make sure that he was okay.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch acknowledged walking up to him.

"Agent Hotchner," Dr. Reid looked up surprised, "I didn't see you. Do you have any news on Adrian's killer?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything to tell you."

"Oh. Then...I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner. Why are you here then?"

"I saw you walking by. I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm alright."

"You look like you haven't slept or eaten in days."

Dr. Reid looked away a light blush coming to his cheeks. He looked so innocent and sweet. Hotch looked away from the man trying to ignore the thoughts that were echoing through his brain.

The younger man looked so wonderful to Hotch. He couldn't help wanting to do all sorts of depraved things to him. Just to see what he looked like taken apart and begging for more.

"It's 12:20," Dr. Reid suddenly said playing with the strap of his bag, "I was waiting for Adrian..."

Hotch watched tears fill the warm brown eyes at the mention of his friends name. He remembered the doctor saying Adrian had brought him lunch everyday. Now that he was gone it seemed he was having trouble.

"What time do you have to get back to the store?" Hotch asked softly.

"I don't really know," Dr. Reid shrugged, "I don't usually close the store for lunch. This would actually be the first time ever. I've been trying to keep myself busy, but today. I couldn't stop looking at the door."

"Come on."

The agent lead Dr. Reid back to the table and sat down. Everything was quiet, but out of the corner of his eye Hotch watched the younger man. It looked like he was caught between wanting to run away and wanting to stay with Hotch.

"Daddy!" Jack ran up causing Dr. Reid's eyes to widen almost comically, "Did you see that? I did the monkey bars all by myself!"

"I saw," Hotch grinned lifting the little boy onto his lap, "You did very good. What are you going to do next?"

"Slide!"

Laughing softly Hotch let go of his son and watched him climb up the ladder. When Jack got to the top he waved happily at his Father before sliding down. The agent watched with a smile before noticing Dr. Reid watching him.

Turning to the younger man the profiler noticed wonder and confusion in his eyes. It was as if he didn't know that this was what a parent did with their children. It was a sad though, but it wasn't all that surprising.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Reid blushed looking away.

"It's alright," Hotch smiled, "He's my son. Jack."

"He's as handsome as his Father. I mean... I didn't...I should go."

Before Hotch could stop the younger man he was up and halfway across the park. The agent stood up ready to call the man back when he heard his son cry out. Moving quickly he went to his sons side looking to see how hurt he was.

There was a bit of blood on Jack's knees and Hotch knew it wold be worse under his jeans. Picking up the little boy Hotch looked around the park for Dr. Reid, but the man was long gone.

Sighing Hotch strapped Jack in his seat before moving to climb in himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the young doctor though. Maybe there was a chance for him to see more of Dr. Reid.

"Hey, buddy," Hotch said looking in the rear-view mirror, "How would you like to go to the bookstore the next time I'm off?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Aunt Jess is reading me this book, but we need the next one."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Review? Please.

* * *

><p>"Talk," Rossi demanded sitting across from Hotch.<p>

Cocking his eyebrow the younger man stared back waiting for his friend to explain more. The man had an odd relationship, but it usually took a few more words for an actual conversation to begin.

"You've been distracted for weeks," Rossi finally continued, "Spill."

At his friends mention Hotch began to think about Dr. Spencer Reid. It had been weeks since their meeting in the park and he couldn't get the younger man out of his mind. Not that he was trying very hard.

He had promised that he'd go to the doctors bookstore the next time he was off, but that didn't happen. He had to catch-up on paperwork the first three times. So much he barely had time to spend with Jack. The next time his son was too sick to leave the house.

Now he had to wait another two days before he had another off day. Still Jack did continue to ask to go to the bookstore and Hotch did hate to disappoint his son. The agent just didn't know if going to Dr. Reid's was the best idea.

"Aaron," Rossi repeated.

"I think I met someone," Hotch finally spoke.

"Oh? Finally ready to gt back on the saddle? Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's not a lady."

"Who's the lucky lad?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I know that name. Isn't he connected to the case we're working?"

"He was friends with Adrian Holt?"

"Just friends?"

Smirking slightly Hotch shook his head. While he was sure the two men weren't together he was also sure that Dr. Reid wanted to be. If Adrian was attached to men then it was odd that he wasn't with the man.

"So," Rossi continued when Hotch didn't answer, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure I should do anything at all."

"Wy not?"

"He just lost the man he liked. The man that is a victim in an on-going case. Then there's Jack."

"Jack is too much like you, Aaron. He wants you to be happy. He doesn't care if you're with a man or woman. As for him being part of the case I know you don't actually believe that."

"Sometimes I think you think you know me too well."

"Listen to me. Give this Dr. Spencer Reid a chance."

"You're not going to drop this until I do something, are you?"

"Now who knows whom? Talk to the kid, Aaron. At least find where you stand."

That was how Hotch found himself outside of Dr. Reid's bookstore two days later. Jack was telling him about the book Aunt Jess was reading to him. Though they were almost done and he'd need the next one in the series before then.

Opening the door Hotch looked around the store before his eyes came to rest on the man behind the counter. Dr. Reid stared at the agent with wide innocent eyes before looking at Jack.

Brown eyes widened even further until the man looked away. Nervously clearing his throat the doctor started to straighten out the books in front of him until Hotch took a step closer to the counter.

"Agent Hotchner," Dr. Reid greeted looking up, "Is this..How can I help you?"

"My son is looking for the next book in a series he and his aunt are reading."

"What series?"

Pushing Jack forward slightly Hotch watched his son talk to the doctor. Dr. Reid looked more nervous than before while Jack looked calm. That told the profiler a lot about the younger man and nothing good for a potential relationship.

"_Narnia_?" Dr. Reid repeated moving from behind the counter, "I have the series. I'll get them."

Following the younger man through the store Hotch wondered what he was thinking. It was obvious he wasn't a child person, but the why wasn't as obvious to figure out. And the one question he needed answered.

"Dad," Jack pulled on his pant leg, "Look, what about this one?"

"I though you wanted _Narnia_?"

"Yeah, but that's Aunt Jess and me. What about ours?"

Smiling softly Hotch picked up the book trying to figure out if it was good for his son. Figuring it was a little too mature for Jack the agent tried to think of a way to say no without making it seem like he didn't want to read with him.

"You like _Narnia_ right?" Dr. Reid suddenly said causing him to blush once more.

"It's my favorite," Jack nodded.

"You could try the _Inkheart_ series?"

"_Inkheart_? Yeah!"

Chuckling Hotch watched as the doctor pointed out where the books were. It wasn't long before his arms were full of books and the small group was heading to the front of the stores once more.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," Hotch smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Agent Hotchner."

"Aaron."

The younger mans blush darkened his hand coming up to play with his hair. It was a cute sight, but it did nothing to satisfy Hotch's urge to take the younger man and keep him in bed for days.

"Spencer," he finally said not looking away from the books, "Come back when you need more books."

"I will," Hotch smirked taking the things he bought and leaving with his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch found himself hunched over his desk on Thursday trying his hardest not to bash his head into the wood. It was the second day of February and the pile of cases was just getting higher.

Nine different files pertaining to the same case. Their one clue had never panned out to anywhere. There was nothing else. No evidence. No links between the victims. There was nothing for the team to work with.

"What are you still doing here, Hotch?" J.J. questioned walking past her bosses door.

"Looking," Hotch sighed shutting the file, "Heading home?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be?"

"Jack's spending the night at his friends."

J.J. sighed and walked into her friends office. Hotch had been obsessing over the case and though she understood why it didn't stop her from worrying. The last thing she wanted was for him to forget everything else.

"Hotch," J.J. sat across from him, "Don't you think you should take a break?"

"Nine months."

"I know, but you're going to burn out if you're not careful. We all want him caught, but we can't do anything if we have no evidence."

"We have evidence."

Hotch slid the photo of Adrian Holt's scene. The word 'Belle' was the focus. The only piece of evidence that they had to deal with and even months later they had no idea how it connected to the victim.

Rossi and Prentiss had gone to the victims home hoping to find the name again. It was a no go though. In truth the only room that looked lived in was the kitchen. Even the bedroom looked out of place.

Then they got back to the team and had to inform them that there was nothing to help them. The whole case was driving the team leader up a wall. He had no idea how he was supposed to stop him.

"Hotch," J.J. stood up, "Go home. Sleep. Eat. Take a break. You'll never figure anything out if you're exhausted."

Shaking his head the team leader knew that the younger woman was right, but he didn't like it. Still, she was stubborn and wouldn't leave him be until he left with her. Or she would bring in more people to help her.

"Leave the files," the blonde commanded seeing her boss reach for them, "Go out and relax!"

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness he locked up his office leaving the files on his desk. Maybe she was right. Every free moment he had over the past months he'd been looking at the case file.

The two talked as they went down to their cars. Or J.J. talked and Hotch listened. it was actually nice. They hadn't been able to simply talk for awhile. Hotch forgot how much he liked to talk to adults outside of work.

"Go out, Hotch," J.J. spoke when they got to their cars, "Get dinner at a restaurant. Or just walk around for a bit. You need it. Okay?"

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" Hotch cocked an eyebrow.

"No. If you're not going to take care of yourself then I'm not going to 'let it go'."

Smiling slightly the older man climbed into his care and started home. Maybe he should take her advice. It wasn't as if a walk around the city would hurt. It might even help him gain an appetite for dinner.

Pulling the car into the parking lot of his apartment building Hotch made his was upstairs to change into something better. Suits and walking around a busy town at nine o'clock at night was not the best plan.

Soon Hotch was walking down the street his mind filled. He tried to think of anything but work, but it always turned back to it. It seemed that his whole life simply circled around work.

Is that truly what he had come to? The only things he truly had in his life were his work and his son. At points in time though it felt that to have one he'd have to lose the other completely.

His thoughts soured at that. This is why Haley had left him. The last thing she wanted was to drag Jack into this life. Hotch couldn't stop himself from thinking the wrong parent had been killed.

"Oh," a voice said when the owner ran into Hotch.

Getting knocked, literally, from his thoughts the agents arms shot out to stop the person from falling over. When the person was finally stable they looked up only to reveal a blushing Spencer.

"Agent Hotch...Aaron," Spencer blushed harder pulling away, "I'm sorry. The store is closed. I mean, if you know what you're looking for I can open up and we can get it, but... Unless... I guess I can open up again. I don't have anywhere to be. Just let me get the keys."

Hotch stared at the younger man in confusion before looking around. He had actually walked himself to Spencer's bookstore without thinking. If he was a different person he'd think this was some kind of sign.

"Did you remember?" Hotch suddenly found himself asking.

"What?" Spencer froze.

"To eat lunch. Did you remember to eat lunch?"

Spencer stared at Hotch in confusion and hesitation, but he shook his head no anyway. For a moment the older man wondered if he had read the situation wrong. Then he slipped the keys back into his pocket.

"I forgot," the doctor mumbled before looking up.

"Then let's get dinner," Hotch offered.

A brilliant smile came to the younger mans lips, but he continued to have a confused look in his eyes. Hotch quickly realized that this was probably a first for Spencer and that was an odd thought.

"There's a really good Japanese restaurant down the street," Hotch said motioning towards it.

"Okay. Did you know in Japan pulling chopsticks straight up in rice is a funeral ritual?" Spencer started.

The rest of the walk was filled with the doctor telling Hotch random facts about Japan. It was actually nice to simply listen to something that had nothing to do with a case. Something he could get used to.

* * *

><p>Alright, so I have a question for you all. Do you want to see their little dinner date or not? Should I skip that or make it the next chapter?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I have a Facebook page now that will hopefully help me and you all connect more. You'll know what I'm working on and get more import on the stories. I hope you all join it. Just look up SilverMidnight52.  
>Review. I own nothing. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch lifted his fork distractedly his eyes were locked on Spencer. He had never seen someone talk so passionately. it was a beautiful things to see. Which in the end just made the man look even more appealing.<p>

It had been so long since the agent had been on a date. Though now that he thought about it he wasn't sure the younger man knew exactly what was going on. He was going to have to change that.

"You really love books, don't you?" Hotch questioned as Spencer finished reciting one of his favorite poems.

"I do," he grinned, "They...They've been in my life for so long. It often felt like books were the only thing I could count on. My Mom would spend hours reading to me."

"That sounds nice. Are you close to your mother?"

The awkwardness that Spencer had lost when he was talking came back two fold. For as close as he seemed to be with his mother he din't want to talk about her. As interesting as that was Hotch knew better than to push.

"I'm sorry," Spencer sighed looking at the table.

"For what?"

"I feel like I'm ruining this dinner. I'm not the most... I know that I'm awkward and I'm trying to not mess this up. I've done all the things the books say you shouldn't do. I talk to much. I..."

"The books?" Hotch smirked, "What type of books?"

The blush on Spencer's face had Hotch chuckling as he reached for his beer. How was it possible that a grown man looked as innocent as he did? It was one thing that drew him closer and pushed him away.

Hotch did like Spencer. He was beautiful, smart, and he made him smile. Still, the man was only twenty-six years old. There was a good reason right there that their relationship wouldn't last.

Then there was the fact that he had a son. Given the younger man already knew about Jack. Why was he thinking about this so much? This was only an almost first date and he was looking at the future.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Spencer," Hotch said resting his hand on the younger mans.

"You are?" Spencer questioned softly.

"I am. You like pasta?"

Spencer smiled and nodded his head. He began to tell Hotch how pasta had been invented. His voice was so soothing. If Jack and Spencer ever did met the child would beg him to tell stories.

"Excuse me," their waiter walked up with a smile, "Would you like to see our dessert menu?"

Hotch looked over only to see Spencer's eyes light up. It seemed like the younger man had a sweet tooth. That would be a fun thing to explore when they were deeper in their relationship.

For now it would be easy to watch him enjoy whatever he got. Nodding to the waiter Hotch took the menu and started to look it over. He didn't like sweets all that much, but if anything he'd give it to his son later.

"They have a lot of chocolate," Spencer spoke his eyes wide.

"You like chocolate?"

"Yes, I love chocolate. Did you know the chemicals that make up the emotion love are also found in chocolate and peas?"

"I didn't know that. Is that why you enjoy chocolate?"

"No, I just like chocolate?"

Shaking his head the waiter walked up once more to take their order. Spencer ended up getting a triple chocolate espresso cake while Hotch simply got a pineapple upside down cake.

The conversation started to dwindle as they ate, but the small pleased noises Spencer made with every bite. The silence though was well worth it to hear those noises. So very worth it.

"That was delicious," Spencer grinned swallowing his last bite.

"I can tell," Hotch smiled as he put the last of his in a doggy bag.

Spencer watched the older man pull out his wallet and started to reach for his own. A shake of Hotch's head stopped him though. It seemed the older man thought he'd pay for dinner today.

"You can pay next time," Hotch spoke standing up.

"Next time?" Spencer questioned hopefully.

"Yes, next time. Though I do have to warn you I don't get many nights like this."

"What do you mean?"

Hotch was quiet as they paid for dinner and left. It was silent for a moment as they walked. Hotch wasn't sure what he was going to say. His schedule had been the cause of many fights before.

"My job takes me out of town for days, maybe even two weeks," Hotch finally answered, "Though we try to stop that from happening. That and when I get called I have to go."

"That must be hard for you and your son," Spencer supplied.

"Sometimes, but I made sure to call him every night before his bed time."

"That's sweet. You're a good father, Aaron."

"Thank you. I try."

The rest of the walk was quiet. It wasn't awkward. No, the walk was absolutely perfect. Hotch didn't think he'd be able to enjoy a date like this. He was glad he tried though. It was worth it.

"This is me," Spencer stopped, "Thank you, Aaron. If we do this again...I'd be excited."

"We will," Hotch stepped closer.

"You said your job..."

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

Spencer stared at Hotch his eyes wide. If he thought the younger man was beautiful before now that the man was so close. It was perfect and before he could stop himself Hotch pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"We'll do this again, Spencer," Hotch stepped back.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"I'll call you and we'll figure it out."

Spencer nodded his head and gave the older man his number. It was an odd thing for both men to do, but they were loving it. And this was only their first date. Who knew how things would turn out.

"Good night, Spencer," Hotch smiled.

"Good night, Aaron," Spencer grinned back before entering his building.


	8. Chapter 8

Is this a better length? Or did it run together too much? SEX SCENE! Don't say I didn't warn you. I own nothing. Please remember to like my facebook page, under SilverMidnight52, to help us communicate better. Like what story I'll write next, what I'm working on currently, and what I should write when I have writers' block.

I own nothing. Review?

* * *

><p>"Hey Hotch," Morgan spoke when his boss walked onto the crime scene.<p>

Nodding back the older man looked arond the scene coming to stop at the body. A young woman, barely twenty years old, laid on her back her head turned towards the toad her hazel eyes wide open.

She was wearing a tight, revealing dress. With what she was wearing and the state of the alley and the part of town they were in he knew that she had probably worked as a prostitute.

Like all the other victims she was nothing like the others. It made no sense for the UnSub to continuously change victims like he was. There was no place he liked to kill, no type of victime. The only thing that didn't change was the way he killed.

It made no sense though. The M.E. had stated that a person with medical knowledge could kill this way. Yet everything else they could figure out said that the man didn't have that knowledge.

Everythign about this case was driving Hotch insane. Each new victim brought more questions then answers. It made no sense, bt when the man looked over the files he knew he was missing something.

"That was Garcia," Morgan spoke knocking the older man from his thoughts, "The victims name is Natasha Barton. She's nineteen year old and she went missing from her hometown, El Paso, about three years ago."

"Any reason for her running away?" Hotch questioned.

"After her Father died her Mother started to drink. Police had been called to their home three times in a year before she left."

"Alright. Try to find anything on her. Maybe we can tie her to the other victims."

Morgan scoffed slightly. It seemed like the younger man was having a hard time believeing they would catch the UnSub as well. Not that the rest of the team had very high hopes either.

"Call the team," Hotch spoke, "I want the entire team in the conference room when we get back."

Walking out of the crime scene Hotch pulled out his cell phone with a soft sigh. As he closed the car door he dialed Spencer's number for the second time in as many day feeling disappointment fill him.

He had warned the younger man that he would probably had to cancel their date. It was only their tenth one and he was already having to choose his work over the man. Not that it was surprising.

"Hello?" Spencer greeted after the third ring.

"Spencer," Hotch sighed.

"Aaron."

The breathy noise the younger man made when saying his name made Hotch squirm. He knew that the man didn't mean it sexually, but that didn't stop the man from thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the man.

Hotch knew that he had to go slow, but that did nothing to help the situation. He wanted to have the younger man under him just so he could hear all those little noises he knew he'd make.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Hotch finally spoke, "This case..."

"It's alright, Aaron," Sepncer said, "Your job is important."

"That doesn't mean I like cancelling."

"I know. Maybe...If you'd like...You don't have to though...I mean..."

Hotch couldn't help but smile hearing the younger man speak. He thought that the stuttering and rambling was actually cute. At least he got to listen to him speak. He did have a beautiful voice.

Which was the complete opposite of Haley. She knew what she wanted and she was always well-spoken and never stuttered. Listening to Spencer though was actually something that he liked.

It was an odd thing the more the agent thought about it. Spencer was the opposite of everything he had thought he wanted. Maybe that was exactly what he needed though. If he could keep him.

"Spencer," Hotch interrupted amused.

"You could call me," Spencer finally got out.

"I might not be out until late. Maybe not until after midnight."

"That's okay. I just... you could call if you wanted."

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Spencer."

"Good-bye, Aaron."

Hanging up the phone Hotch started his car and started to drive to work. He knew when he got there he would have to be focused, but for now he couldn't get the younger mans words out of his head.

In the three months they had been dating they had been lucky. Out of all their dates today was the first that work had ended up calling and forcing Hotch to cancel. He hadn't even had to end a date early.

Sighing Hotch pulled into his parking spot and got out of his car. He needed to focus on his job and on the case. The man had to be the last thing on his mind. If only that was as simple as it sounded.

"Hotch," J.J. greeted, "What's going on?"

"We need to go over the cases," Hotch spoke firmly, "Try to figure out what we're missing."

"We've done this," Derek responded, "There's nothing."

"We have to try, Morgan. The bodies are piling up. Today."

"Just today?" Prentiss questioned.

"After we go over everything. Yes."

Nodding their heads the team took the seats each picking up their tablets. Garcia put the first case up on the screen. They had twelve cases and with how little they knew it wouldn't take long.

"Garcia," Hotch looked at the analyist, "First, all the victims names and ages."

"Audrey Garcia, 84," the tech started, "Gregory Chase, 17. James Fuller, 23. Lindsey Cuddy, 33. Alexis Ryan, 42. Adrian Holt, 29. Alyssa Winchester, 61. Nick Stark, 56. Christopher Rogers, 20. Paige Gustin, 91. Derek McCall, 74. Natasha Barton, 19."

"Were they all born in America?" Rossi questioned.

"No, Lindsey Cuddy was born in France. Nick Stark is from Canada. Paige Gustin is from Austrilia."

"Age, gender, and race all different," Prentiss sighed, "What about where they lived?"

"Good idea. One that I had as well. Alexis Ryan didn't live here. She was staying at a hotel for a wedding. Derek McCall was living on the street. As was Natasha Barton. Gregory Chase and his family moved here so recently the ink wasn't even dry."

"Career's or medical disabilites?" J.J. jumped in.

"Teachers, lawyer, nurse, student, retired, hooker. No career matches. He has PTSD, he was born without a right leg, she has ADHD, she's blind, and he's depressed. Nothing for the rest of them."

"They never came into contact?" Hotch spoke up.

"Unless it was totally random and they made sure only to pay in cash and avoid all cameras."

Silence filled the room as the team tried to think of anything else that could link the victims. The truth was they were all different and were killed all over the city. None of the locations even repreated.

Looking at his watch the team leader found that it was already almost eight o'clock at night. He could barely believe that they had been looking through the files for as long as they had.

"Have we found anything about 'Belle'?" Morgan asked looking around.

"There was nothing in Holt's home," Prentiss shook her head, "We went over every inch of that place and at his restaurant. If he ever wrote that name down before the papter is long gone."

"His friends and family had never heard the name either," J.J. sighed.

"And I went through his computers," Garcia smirked slighlty, "I couldn't find anything on 'Belle', bt did find that he watched porn at work and had an incredible taste in music."

The feeling of desperation was almost palable as the room fell quiet. Twelve victims, one shread of evidence, and absolutely no idea who the UnSub could be. Hotch hated to feel stupid but that was exactly how he felt.

Sending his team home the leader sat in the conference room. Frustration coursed through his body making him not want to go home. Jess already was taking care of Jack and the idea of being aroud his son in this mood was bad.

That was when he remembered Spencer's words. He didn't exactly want to be around the younger man either, but he did hope that his voice would bring the peace it had been lately. Anything to get rid of this anger.

Pulling out his cell phone Hotch dialed the doctors number. As he waited for him to answer he made his way to his office. He knew that the others probably knew what was going on, but he liked his privacy.

"Hello?" a slightly sleepy voice answered.

"Did I wake you, Spencer?" Aaron questioned softly.

"No. I was... What time is it?"

"Eleven. Almost eleven at least."

"I was reading. I mst have fallen asleep."

Chuckling softly Hotch closed his eyes letting himself relax. He wasn't exactly sre where things were going, but if they feeling that was coursing through him now was anything to go by he was happy going with it.

"Are you still working?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No," Hotch answered, "I'm getting ready to head home."

"Do you... Maybe you could... Stop by here first?"

Though they had been dating for awhile neither man had actually been to the others home. Hotch had wanted Spencer to meet his son before he invited the younger man to spend the night.

Closing his eyes the older man tried to keep a calm head he knew that this could be a bad idea. Starting a relationship too quickly could always end with one or multiple people getting hurt.

That was another reason he was going so slowly. He had to think of himself, his son, and Spencer. Keeping everything slow would be the best for everyone, but that was the last thing he wanted.

"Are you sure about this, Spencer?" Hotch spoke trying to keep his voice even.

"Aaron," Spencer answered easily, "Please, get over here."

Swallowing roughly Hotch hung the phone up and grabbed his things. He wanted nothing more than to be with the younger man. Now he had the chance and the last thing he would do was take his time.

Hotch barely remembered the drive to the younger mans apartment. All too soon though he was knocking on the front door. It swung open almost instantly revealing a nervous, but excited looking Spencer.

"Aaron," Spencer smiled slighlty, "Umm...Come in."

Everything seemed to be moving slowly as the older man walked in. His eyes quickly scanned the room taking in the caotic order of everyting that he kenw only the owner could understand.

"Spencer," Hotch turned tot he younger man as he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Hi," Spencer whispered taking a step closer to the agent.

Stepping forward once more until they were toe to toe the older man placed his hands on Spencer's hips slowly swaying. The doctor warpped his arms around his neck a smile blooming on his lips.

For a moment everythign was slow and absolutely perfect. It had been years since Hotch had felt this kind of peace and he never wanted to let go. He did, on the other hand, want more.

Leaning towards the doctor Hotch pressed his lips to the others as a hand curled around his back pulling him closer. The arms aroundhis neck tightened showing that Spencer wanted this just as much.

The kiss grew deeper as Hotch backed him into the door. Moaning softly the younger man let his hands trail down the agents chest. Pulling the coattails of his shirt out the doctors fingers danced over his body.

Shrugging his coat off Hotch pulled off his tie as well. Spencer broke the kiss long enough to pull off the sweater vest he had on. Moving back in the doctor opened the buttons on Hotch's shirt with swift fingers.

"You've done this before," Hotch pushed his shirt off when it was open.

"I've not a virgin," Spencer supplied, "If that's what you're thinking."

Smirking darking Hotch let himself be taken over by his instincts. He pulled at the younger mans shirt causing the buttons to pop off revealing the beautiful milky skin below. It was exactly as Hotch imagined.

"This isn't going to be slow," Hotch offered pressing so close there was no space between them.

"We have time," Spencer bit at his lip, "Don't we?"

Grinning Hotch grabbed the back of Spencer's head dragging him into a kiss. Tongues danced together as the younger man pushed and pulled until the two of them were stumbling onto his bed.

Spencer straddled Hotch's lap leaning down as he flicked his tongue over his nipple. The agent raked his fingers through thick hair pushing at him gently trying to get him to move lower.

Skilled fingers undid his belt and pants pushing them down as he slid off the bed. When his knees met the hardwood Spencer slipped off the older mans shoes and socks leaving him completely naked.

"Aaron," Spencer licked his lips his hands travelling over the mans thighs, "I just...I want..."

"Then take," Hotch offered with a smirk.

Spencer practically bounced at the older mans words. His tongue invaded Hotch's lips mapping out the mans mouth drawing noises fromt he older man. He never thought the man cold be so aggressive.

Pulling back the doctor was panting heavily as he reached to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Hotch took the bottle from the younger mans hand as he flipped the man over.

Dropping the lube to the bed Hotch bit and licked at the exposed neck. Spencer whimpered softly letting his head fall to the side. How the older man knew his weak spot was beyond him, but it was amazing.

Slowly pulling the rest of the doctors clothes off Hotch felt his cock twitch against his thigh as his body was finally exposed to him. Spencer was beautiful and he was offering himself over to him fully.

"Spencer," Hotch let his hand run over his chest tweck the mans nipples, "You're beautiful."

"Aaron," Spencer tried to thrust up, "Please, I need you. I need you in me. Please!"

Grabbing up the lube once more Hotch lifted the mans legs. The younger man gripped the back of his thighs holding them tightly. Hotch coated his fingers in lube and pushed one inside.

Small gasping noises fell from Spencer his nails digging into his skin. It was a site to see and Hotch wondered if he would be able to convince the man to let him take pictures next time they did this.

It wasn't long before three fingers were thrusting into Spencer. His hips worked back trying to get him deeper inside. Hotch could barely belive that he would soon be inside the man himself.

"Aaron," Spencer pleaded, "More. Please. More!"

"Condom?" Hotch questioned.

"Drawer. Hurry."

Reaching over the agent pulled out a condom and rolled it on. Slowly removing his fingers he listened to Spencer whimper beautifully. The yonger man made the most intoxicating sounds.

Keeping his movements slow Hotch pushed into the willing body. He was surrounded by such a warmth as he moved. It was amazing and better than anything he had ever dreamt it could be.

"Spencer," Hotch sighed bottoming out, "You feel wonderful."

"Please, Aaron," Spencer gasped flexed, "More."

He watched intently as he moved into the man. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man. Though he thrust back trying to get the mans cock in him. Spencer truly did wnat this as well.

Feeling the control he so desperately hung onto slip away from Hotch thrust roughly. The doctor arched back his leg hooking over Hotch's shoulder giving the man all the better angle to thrust into him.

"Aaron," Spencer's back arched back, "There. Right there."

Smirking darking Hotch thrust all the harder hitting the spot over and over again. The younger mans head moved side to side gasping and pleading for more causing Hotch to move as harder he could.

The bed slammed into the wall with each thrust. It was harder than Hotch had ever dared go with any partner he had bed before. It was amazing to know that the man was loving this as well.

"I'm..." Spencer gasped his eyes screwing shut, "So good. I'm going to..."

"Yes," Hotch ground out, "Me too. Come for me, Spencer. Come."

Those words were all it took for the younger man to yell his orgasm spilling between the men. His body tightened deliciously around Hotch dragging the other man over that blissful edge with him.

Gasping for breath Hotch pulled out of the younger and rolled the condom off. Tossing it in the trash can the agent watched Spencer grabbed a damp towel from his bathroom and cleaned himself off.

The younger man laid back on the bed, but he seemed more shy than before. Smiling softly at the man Hotch wrapped an arm around the doctor and pulled him closer to him until his head was over the mans heart.

"Do you have to leave?" Spencer asked soflty.

"It's late," Hotch answered looking at the clock seeing it was almost one o'clock, "If you don't mind I'd like to stay."

Spencer smiled brilliantly up at the agent he kissed him soundly. Smiling back Hotch pulled the blankets over them as the doctor cuddled into his chest making him smile all the wider.

Having someone to fall asleep with once more was something Hotch thought he had lost altogether when his ex-wife left him and the died. He had never been more glad to be wrong in his whole life.


End file.
